The present invention relates to a cover unit for an actuator, to a method of producing a cover unit for an actuator, and to the use of the cover unit.
Cover units for actuators are known. As a rule, they are directly connected to the housing of the actuator and protect gear members of the actuator from contaminants. Application of such cover units for actuators may be with a throttle valve in motor vehicles. Cover units for Throttle valve actuators are of multipiece design and consist of a cover and plate-shaped parts which are part of the electronic control of the actuator. In this case, the plate-shaped parts are connected via screwed connections to the respective cover, the wall thickness of which is between 2 and 3 mm and is made of a die casting. If there is a high power loss to the electrical components, the heat dissipation via the cast cover is often insufficient, resulting in adverse, damaging thermal effects. In particular, the electronic components which are arranged in the cover unit are adversely affected in the process.